The Mark of Athena
by COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS
Summary: What i think will happen in the Mark of Athena
1. 1 Annabeth

**This is my first fanfic. so please excuse my terrible writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo.  
>Happy Reading:)<strong>

Annabeth

Annabeth was starting to get annoyed. Wait, strike that. Annabeth _started_ to get annoyed about two hours ago. They currently had been on this ship for four hours, seemimg to go from no-where to no-where. Annabeth was now insanely crazed by the fact that she might never get to see her boyfriend again. _Ugh. Stupid Hera. Why'd she have to take him away when her life seemed perfect? Why not two or three years ago when he had gotten on her nerves? Maybe this wasn't Hera. Maybe it was Aphrodite just messing with her head again. Maybe, the giants weren't really awakening with Gaea. Maybe…_ "Oh, stop it". She scolded herself. As much as she wanted to believe that, she knew better. The giants were awaking. Doomsday was closer than it had seemed to be. "Ahem." Annabeth shook herself away from her daydreaming and focused on Leo. "We will be arriving in two minAGHHHS." "TAKE COVER!" Piper's voice was heard by all members on the ship. _What happened?_ She looked up and then blacked out, winds from all directions blasting her face.

Venti.

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger:( I'll try to upload as soon as I can but with finals and all, I'll be a bit busy. Review please!**


	2. 2 Jason

**..HAMMER, thanks. Can you guess what my favorite animal is?**

**PjsRock14, thanks sooo much:) you will not believe how happy your comment made me!**

**HAPPY READING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Jason

Jason felt so nervous just thinking about Camp Jupiter. His memory was almost fully there. He could remember so many things from camp: the time Bobby and Hannibal almost ran him over, the time he summoned lightning for the first time (saving camp but knocking out for a week), the time he and Reyna made a car catch on fire... oh gods. Reyna. Even though most of his memory was back, he still couldn't figure out what Reyna meant to him.

"Jason!" He saw Rachel sprinting towards highest deck. The Argo 2 was pretty vast –three levels. "I just had a thought come to me." "Uh… good for you?" He had no idea why she had sprinted up two whole decks to tell him this. Rachel slapped his arm. "Not just a regular thought, dummy. It's important. Like the one that came to me on the beach when I was in the Caribbean."

Jason was much more focused on her now. He had heard about the time where Rachel's sentence had basically made the difference between victory and defeat in the last titan war. "What did you think of?" he asked.

She answered immediately, "Evil winds will attack, our famous hero's heart will be despair, crumpled, but will rise again. " "Hmmm. That's sounds important but I don't it's gonna happen anytime soon. On the actual trip to Greece maybe?" "O.K., ill go talk to Annabeth, she'll know what to do." "Good idea."

Rachel soon left and once again, Jason's head was filled with wonder. What could that mean? _Evil winds will attack, our famous hero's heart will be despair, crumpled, but will rise again. _The beginning seemed pretty straight forward. Not in a good way though. The next part, not so much._ Our famous hero's heart will despair… _with a sickening feeling he wondered if that was him.

Just then a loud 'ahem' shook himself outside of his thoughts. "We will be arriving in two minAGHHHS." "TAKE COVER!" Even though he was far away from both Leo and Piper he knew it was them. What could it be? He looked up just in time to see a couple of venti barreling towards them. He sliced the first couple in half, then summoned the lightning and destroyed the others. They all made a hissing noise, like a balloon deflating.

He looked around his surroundings. His friends seemed to be doing fine. Luckily, their weren't too many spirits to begin with. A storm spirit sort of fizzled and turned to ash. He wondered how an air spirit could catch or fire, but he was too busy to think about that at the moment. He ran down a deck to see if there were anymore. Nothing. He went up and looked around for Leo. _How do you fry air? _ Jason wasn't the best science guy, but he was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

As he circled the deck, he didn't find Leo, but he found Annabeth. Holy Jupiter, she didn't look good. She was faced down, crumpled like a rag doll her hair in all different directions. "Annabeth. Annabeth." He shook her gently but she didn't get up. "GUYS, COME DOWN. I THINK ANNABETH'S, LIKE, SLEEPING." Soon enough Piper, Leo, Rachel, Thalia, Grover and joined him forming a circle. "Tyson's navigating the boat" Piper explained. "What happened?" asked Rachel after we set her down on her Cabin bed, next to Thalia's. "Well, I don't know, but by the look of things Annabeth either collapsed under pressure because she thought about Percy too much, Piper charmspoke her into falling asleep or storm spirits attacked her." Leo replied. "Hey. I only did that once to you because you were going t-" "Guys." Thalia said sharply. "Get a grip, kay? It doesn't matter right now."

The two friends(ish) glanced at each other and mumbled a quick "Fine" and "Whatever." They stood awkwardly looking at Annabeth. Rachel broke the silence. "Hey Jase." "What?" he looked at her. "You think this has to do with the… you know. Sentence?" He mentally smacked his forehead. How could he not have thought of this? Of course it had to do with it! "Dang.. I didn't think of that." "Oh no." whispered Piper. Then the hero might be Annabeth."

I wasn't quite sure of that, but a mumble made us all jump. Thank gods, Annabeth stood upright facing Thalia.

"Oh good, wise girl, you had me worried for a sec." She crushed Annabeth in a hug, but Annabeth quickly pushed her away. "Geez, Annabeth, you act like I've never hugged you before." Thalia laughed. I then got a clear look at her face. Her brow was wrinkled and her eyes were narrowed, the way it does when she's thinking furiously. "What?" murmured Thalia. "Did Grover draw something on my face again?" she glared at Grover. "Hey, I didn't do anything." Grover stammered.

"Yeah. Your face still looks as gorgeous as it did before" Leo joked. Piper smacked the back of his head. "Wow Leo. Gods, your annoying." Annabeth glared at all of us.

_G__eez. What's she so mad about?_

_A_nnabeth exhaled slowly and then stopped staring at her feet and looked Thalia straight on the eye.

"Who are you?"

**Did you like it? Sorry if its boring, I needed something to lead up to Annabeth losing her memory. It will get better soon.**

**REVIEW PLEAASE! And no flaming. If you think its going to make my story better, go right ahead. But not writing mean things is just plain nasty. Ill upload soon:)**


	3. 3 Piper

**i don't own anything.**

Piper

_Who are you? _

Those three words seemed to just knock the air out of her. She felt like this was a dream. Maybe it was. She looked around for some evidence that it had been, but the thought was quickly pushed away as she saw the crestfallen look on Thalia's face.

"Annabeth" Thalia stuttered, "You really have no idea who I am?"

Piper unleashed her full charmspeak on her "We're all friends here, Annabeth. We will not harm you. Do you really have no idea who we are? This isn't a joke is it?"

Deep inside, Piper knew that practical jokes weren't Annabeth's thing, but she really hoped that this was the case and the problem would just resolve.

A scene went through her mind:

_A loud pleasant sound boomed through the deck. It was Annabeth's laughter. "You should of seen your faces" she cried. "Priceless!" Leo gave Annabeth a pat in the back. "Maybe you're not a stick in the mud after all!" We all calmed down and Thalia punched her. "UGH YOU STUPID ATHENA SPAWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?" She glared at Annabeth, but it just resulted by Annabeth laughing even harder_

But no. Annabeth just stared at her blankly, expressionless.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" Thalia cried. She seemed to be hyperventilating. She started taking quick and short breaths, talking to herself in rapid-fire speed. "What can we do? Who would -who would try to mess with us, especially now? Poseidon? No way. Hera? Oh, I hate her. That: fat, cow and peacock loving, brother stealing, life ruining lady. But, no this can't be Hera. This has to be someone even more powerful to control that stupid Athena girl's uncontrollable, self scaring, architecture loving, boring, Jesse McCartney loving…" She suddenly stopped talking about Annabeth. "UGH! How can she like Jessie McCartney? I mean, that blond hair, basketball-loving show off. I mean he's a cheater! His dad's Apollo, so of course he can do those bragging three pointers and that 'angel-like' voice. Boy, when I see him again, I'm gonna…" The five just stood there, baffled. They looked at Jason expectantly. She did her best do give him her best, _can you make her stop? _face.

"Thalia, sis. Calm down. We'll figure it out. I mean, I went through this too, except a god had stolen mine. Annabeth's memory is probably just lagging a little behind, right? I mean Percy..." he took a moment to registered what they all had forgotten about.

Percy.

Oh gods. Percy. What would his reaction be? He hadn't seen Annabeth is 8 months, was probably expecting a huge welcome from Annabeth. The worst thing he probably imagined was that his memory not fully back, but since Jason's memory was almost complete, his probably was almost back too. He would never think of Annabeth getting amnesia.

Piper was the first one to break the silence, while all the others were still thinking about Percy.

"Annabeth, do you remember Percy? Percy Jackson, he's your boyfriend."

Annabeth stumbled and Grover caught her.

She, once again, passed out and mumbled a something so softly only Grover could hear it. Piper gave Grover her best,_ what she say? _face.

He looked at her and mouthed, _Percy, save me._

**Reviews make my day! Wanna make someone smile? Here's your chance! Ill upload soon as possible.**


	4. 4 Percy

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed this story and sorry for not uploading sooner. This is the reunion chapter between Annabeth and Percy. It didn't exaaclty go the way I wanted it to, but close enough. Anyways. Enjoy(:**

Percy POV

Percy was so exited he could hardly think straight. He was moment away of seeing the most beautiful and best girl in the world. He sat down in the shade of a tree and leaned against the trunk. His mind seemed to go a million thoughts a minute.

_Oh Poseidon. I've turned into Annabeth._

Annabeth. He couldn't seem to go thirty seconds without thinking about her. Now that his memory was back completely, he knew everything about her that he had known before Rome. The way her curly hair would bounce when she ran, how her eyes started to gleamed when she talked about architecture. How she could make you tell her _everything_ by that intense gaze.

He hadn't even realized when Hazel and Frank sat down next to him. His eyes were closed, his head was back, and his leg was bouncing up and down driving Frank crazy.

"Dude. My grandmother used to tell me that if you shook your leg, they were going to fall off at old age."

Percy sighed. _I thought Tyson said they were coming in five minutes. It's been twenty minutes. What's taking so long? I hope nothing happened…_

**(OOC: I forgot that Tyson is with them, so lets pretend he was never on the ship…)**

His thoughts were interrupted as Tyson came skipping up to them with Ella at his heels.

"Big boat is here! Big boat is here, brother! Big boat! Big boat!"

Percy's eyes snapped open and he ran as fast as he could to the clearing, leaving Frank and Hazel in the dust.

_Dang it! _He ran to the fifth cohort's barracks, and grabbed his toga and ran outside as he tried to put it on. Luckily, he could still wear his actual clothes underneath. _I hope Annabeth doesn't laugh at me. Oh well. Maybe we'll have a laugh over it._

When he arrived to the field of Mars, he found that there was a crowd there, already. He pushed and pulled his way to the front to see Reyna attack this boy with blonde hair. She went gladiator style and knocked him over with her body weight, sending him to the ground. Then he realized that she wasn't attacking him, she was hugging him. His eyes went searching for Annabeth. She wasn't there.

The crowd made a half circle around the front of the ship with the blonde boy and Reyna in the middle. Percy coughed uncomfortably and she quickly pushed herself away from the blonde boy. Despite the fact she looked a little embarrassed her smile was warm and happy. Wait, Reyna smiled? Anyways.

Percy then was able to see the blonde dude. He had light blue eyes and a blonde hair that was untangled. Or at least, not as tangled as his own. He had light freckles that danced across his nose. His smile was shining, like he had waited for this day for a long time. Percy couldn't blame him. He had dreamed for the day when he could go back to camp half blood. Hopefully, that would be soon.

"Well, Percy," Reyna said while smoothing out her toga "this is…"

"-Hi." Percy interrupted. "You must be Jason. I'm Percy, I've heard a lot about you, especially from Reyna."

She sent him a murderous glare, but she was blushing so it didn't have the whole _IM GONNA KILL YOU_ effect.

Jason looked surprised for millisecond but recovered quickly. "Same here. Annab-I meant"

"PERR-RR-CY!" Grover literally just tumbled out of the boat and ran to Percy as fast as he could. A few Romans lifted their spears in surprise but Percy sent them the 'It's ok' hand motion and they relaxed a little bit.

"Hey G-man! OOF."

Percy nearly got the air blown out of him. Since when did Grover get that strong? Must be the whole, "Lord of the Wild" thing.

"Oh, sorr-rr-y Perce." He looked sheepish and stared at his hooves. Same ole' same ole' Grover.

"What's that mean?" Percy returned the hug by giving him a huge bear hug with a slap on the back. "I missed you guys so much! Who else is here?"

"That would be me, Kelp head." Thalia walked down to Percy and slapped him hard.

He winced. "I expected more of a hug, Pinecone Face."

"Pinecone Face?"

Jason walked up to them and put his arm around and a boy with pointy ears and a girl with brown eyes. At least he thought it was brown, but it seemed to have changed to a gold-brown color. And then a green-gold color.

Percy hadn't even noticed them join the small circle that had formed around him.

"What's up with that sis?"

"Jason, if you call me that I will slap you so hard you're gonna-"

"Wait. Hold on." Percy put his hands up in a surrender position, signaling _wait a second_.

"Did you just say Sis?"

She looked guilty for a second. "Yeah. It's a long story."

Percy chuckled, "I bet it is. I'm sure Annabeth can explain it to me. Where is Annabeth, by the way?"

They looked down, not wanting to meet Percy's eyes.

"Umm guys?"

Just then, they were interrupted by Rachel. She was dressed in a dark pink jacket with a few doodles on the sleeves. _Must be new if there are only a little doodles,_ he thought. That with of pair white jeans layered in every color imaginable. She ran up to Percy and gave him a huge smile.

"Hey Percy! We missed you so much! How have you been?"

For a moment his mind was off Annabeth, so they took this opportunity to distract him some more. Anything but to tell him about Annabeth.

"Hey Rachel I've been good, thanks." Percy hugged her and playfully glared at all of them and said, "Wow, none of you asked me that so far.

Oh yeah, you were busy slapping me." He said with a look shooted at Thalia. "Who are these guys?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry guys. Percy, this is Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus.

"McLean, you said? Is your dad Tristan McLean, by any chance?"

She grimaced but managed a "yeah."

Everybody sent Percy a _drop it_ look, but he didn't seem to get it.

"Oh sweet! I loved the part where he goes all, And you're teeth can be like mine! in the toothpaste commercial. My mom and I used to try to imitate his smile and all that when I was younger."

No one knew what Percy was talking about but apparently Piper did. She smiled and a small smile played on her lips. Whatever Percy had said, it had made her feel more comfortable, and less like an outsider.

And then he turned his attention to Leo. "Hey, man. I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." When Leo didn't say anything and just fiddled around with his hands he whispered, "I hope my girlfriend didn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable around me or anything. I'm cool, you're cool. We all demigods here. No need for awkwardness.

Leo looked around and Thalia grimaced like she was gonna do something painful and gave him a small restrained nod.

"YES! I CAN TALK NOW!"

Percy gave Thalia a quizzical look.

"Leo's annoying so we told him not to talk to you so he wouldn't scare you. I'm surprised he listened."

That's Thalia, straight to the point.

"Oh Dude, I've heard so much about you! You're like, "The Chosen One" at Camp" he said making air quotes around the words _The Chosen One. _"I'm Leo by the way. Or the Supreme Commander of the Ergo 2 or Mr. Hotness or…" Leo opened his mouth to say something else but Piper elbowed him and he stopped.

"So," Thalia started, "meet anyone worth meeting?"

"Yeah, of course! Meet Ha-" He stopped, remembering he had basically ditched them. He felt terrible.

"Really, Percy. I expect more from you." Rachel said in a mock teacher-like tone.

"Hazel! Frank!" he called. Soon, they were next to him.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"No problem, Percy. We knew you wanted to see Annabeth, anyway." She said with a wink.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about her." He looked up expecting smiles but didn't get them.

"Guys…" he began, something forming at his throat. "Where's Annabeth?" he asked, sort of not wanting to know the answer.

"She's here, right." It came out starting as a question but ended up as a statement.

The others shifted from foot to foot.

"About that Percy…" Thalia started, "Where. is. she."

His voice got very soft but was full of sharpness.

"She's on the boat, but-"

She didn't finish. Percy shoved pass them all and ran towards the boat.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!"  
>Percy circled all of the decks in search of Annabeth.<p>

He finally found her on the second level in a room marked infirmary Annabeth's neat cursive writing. Inside, there were a couple of beds lined against the walls and bookshelves with nectar, ambrosia, Dora the Explorer band aids with some other stuff that Percy didn't know.

He saw Annabeth lying on a bed. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and she was wearing her camp t-shirt. She was on her side with one of her arms on top of the covers and the other below her head serving as a pillow. She seemed so peaceful when she slept.

He saw a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

_Oh good. She's not dead. _He thought._  
><em>

She shifted some more, but stirred out of her rest. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up, not noticing Percy. Then she noticed him.

"Annabeth?" he called gently.

A bunch of emotions showed on her face. Happiness, disbelief, pain, sadness… an endless amount.

She immediately teared up and ran from the room, leaving Percy slightly hurt, but very worried.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" he ran from the room but was stopped by Thalia. She opened her mouth to say something but Percy beat her to it.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Percy, she… she cant seem to remember anybody right now. She knows a lot about math and English and all that junk, but she can't remember any people."

She stopped, seeing how this was sinking in. When he didn't say anything she kept going.

"She didn't remember me either."

_How could she not remember me?_

"Did you give her nectar?"

"We gave her everything! Nectar, embrosia, … nothing. She's just there staring into space."

She broke off. He realized that this was affecting her too. As it should, Thalia had practically been her sisiter.

"I… gotta go Percy. See you."

**Ok? I wasn't that satisfied with this ending, but itll get better. Hopefully.**

**Percy: Come on! Annabeth, remember me!**

**Me: She will soon. Maybe. Depends on the reviews.**

**Percy: come on guys!**

**Who's POV should I do next? Jason? Thalia? Annabeth?**


	5. 5 Annabeth

**Thanks kittyninja for reviewing(: means a lot.**

**Extra long chapter for the extra long wait. Sorry bout that. Please R&R when your done, cuz Idk whats gonna happen next. **

**Happy reading(:**

Annabeth

Where am I? Annabeth got up and looked around but there was nothing to see. Everything was dark and cold.

"Annabeth." she heard someone say.

"Percy?" she called out hopefully

"No child. It is I, Hera."

She felt something tighten in her stomach.

"Hera, when I get out of here I'm gonna smack you so hard..."

She heard a small chuckle.

"You are so much like Percy... no wonder Aphrodite hates my pl..."

"Hello? Earth to my life ruiner, your point."

"When you wake up you must pretend to not know anything.

"What? No! I haven't even seen Percy yet!"

"You have to! This unification will not work unless you do as I say! I can foresee that unless you do not act like yourself the Greeks and romans will be a hopeless case."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Oh my Hades! You're so aggravating! Because it's part of his destiny, fool! You think that everything you do is right, and Percy does too, he trusts you with his life. But, he must follow his own path in order for the destruction of Gaea and her followers. It's his destiny -his prophecy now. Not like the last time not Luke's-

She flinched. She knew he was a hero and was in Elysium but it still hurt.

-or anyones! While he may not know it he is essential to the group, just like you! You must understand that in order for him to play the part he roles in, you need to lose your memory! He needs to follow his own heart not yours!"

Those words stung. She knew that she would have to do what Hera said.

"Will it be permanent?" she asked quietly. "My fake memory loss thing, I mean."

"Good heavens, of course not! Aphrodite would kill me. She's pestering me enough about this, the dirty little rat."

She allowed herself to give a small smile.

"This isn't permanent", she thought. "I'll see him again."

"Okay child. Make me proud."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do given my circumstances you've forced me to do. Did I mention I hate you?"

"Annabeth Chase you are going to be turned into an aardvark right after Thalia."

"Whatever. Take me back."

"Gladly. Remember what I said!"

* * *

><p>"Ow…" she mumbled.<p>

She sat up facing Thalia.

"Oh good, wise girl, you had me worried for a sec."

Thalia gave Annabeth a bone crushing hug, a few seconds of time for Annabeth to think of what to do. When she couldn't think of anything, she just pushed Thalia away from her. Thalia smirked, a laugh forming on her lips.

"Geez, Annabeth, you act like I've never hugged you before."

Jason moved around, facing Annabeth. She tried to position herself to look like she couldn't remember anything. Unfortunately, she had no idea what that would look like. She racked her brain for what that might look like. She thought furiously but nothing came to mind.

What?" murmured Thalia.

"Did Grover draw something on my face again?" she scowled at Grover. "Hey, I didn't do anything." Grover stuttered.

_Why would Grover do anything? That was Nico and Leo…_

"Yeah. Your face still looks as gorgeous as it did before" Leo flirted.

Annabeth wanted to punch his head but Piper beat her to it. Annabeth would have punched his face but Piper slapped the back of his head. But not quite as hard as Annabeth would have liked.

"Wow Leo. Gods, your annoying."

Before she could help it she glared at Leo.

_Wait. I can't just glare at Leo. _

She tore her gaze from Leo and glared at all of them. Piper backed away so she guessed she convincingly made herself look like she was angry with all of them. That wasn't really her plan, but… oh well.

She looked down at her feet so they wouldn't see her panicked expression.

_What can I do, what can I do, what can I do, whatcanido, whatcanido, whatcanido, whatcanidowhatcanido whatcanidowhatcanido… _

_Breathe Annabeth. Just breathe._

She exhaled slowly and then stopped staring at her feet and looked Thalia straight on the eye.

"Who are you?"

There was a gasp that escaped Piper's lips.

"Annabeth" Thalia stuttered. "You really have no idea who I am?"

Annabeth felt crushed. There was no way she could just lie to Thalia. Thalia had basically raised her.

Piper unleashed her full charmspeak on her "We're all friends here, Annabeth. We will not harm you. Do you really have no idea who we are? This isn't a joke is it?"

_How dare she think I joke about this! Have to keep a straight face._

"No. No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" Thalia cried.

Annabeth felt so bad.

Thalia seemed to be hyperventilating. She started talking Rachel style -short and fast.

"What can we do? Who would -who would try to mess with us, especially now? Poseidon? No way. Hera? Oh, I hate her.

_Me too._

That: fat, cow and peacock loving, brother stealing, life ruining lady. But, no this can't be Hera. This has to be someone even more powerful to control that stupid Athena girl's uncontrollable, self scaring, architecture loving, boring, Jesse McCartney loving…"

_I DO NOT LIKE JESSE MCARTNEY _she thought angrily. _HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT._

"UGH! How can she like Jessie McCartney? I mean, that blond hair, basketball-loving show off. I mean he's a cheater! His dad's Apollo, so of course he can do those bragging three pointers and that 'angel-like' voice. Boy, when I see him again, I'm gonna…"

_She's met Jesse McCartney?_

"Thalia, sis. Calm down. We'll figure it out. I mean, I went through this too, except a god had stolen mine. Annabeth's memory is probably just lagging a little behind, right? I mean Percy..."

Annabeth felt woozy. How _would_ Percy react? _I hope I don't hurt him._

"Annabeth, do you remember Percy? Percy Jackson, he's your boyfriend."

_I COULD NEVER FORGET PERCY, she thought defiantly. _

_Would Percy get mad and break up with me? _The thought was so terrible she stumbled. Luckily Grover caught her but she couldn't get herself to stop worrying. She felt woozy again. "_Oh Percy," _She thought.

"Percy save me" she mumbled quietly.

She woke up in a bed with white walls by someone calling her name.'

"Annabeth? Annabeth!"

Oh, how she dreamed about that voice. She hadn't heard that voice in more than half a year. Yet, she had to pretend she had no idea who he was. _ Ohhh Hera. I hate you._

She heard footsteps. "It's better if I'm asleep than awake," she thought.

She settled comfortably on her arm and made her breath long and deep. She heard the door open but she didn't dare open her eyes. She felt someone come in, examining the room. She could smell the ocean wafting through the room.

_Percy _she thought.

She felt Percy come by her bed. She could just whiff the intoxicating ocean fragrance Percy always smelled like. Annabeth felt Percy tuck her hair in her ear.

_I missed you so much._

_I wish I could hug you._

_I wish I could punch you._

_I wish I could talk to you._

_I wish I could kiss you._

_I wish I could remember you._

She couldn't stand not looking at Percy when he was right in front of her.

She pretended to get up and tried not to look at Percy at first but she cracked and saw Him.

"Annabeth?" he called softly.

He was just there. After eight whole months. And there he was. She was speechless. He was there. With his eyes. His sea green eyes. And black messy hair. And smile. His adorable smile. It was all there. She felt happy. Extremely happy.

She was about to call his name when she membered she couldn't remember him. She felt incredulity that she couldn't talk to him. Not yet. Then she felt sad. There he was but she couldn't talk to him. Then she felt pain.

_I missed you so much._

_I wish I could hug you._

_I wish I could punch you._

_I wish I could talk to you._

_I wish I could kiss you._

_I wish I could remember you._

Annabeth could feel her eyes get clouded and blurry. She hated making herself feel so weak. She ran from the room, leaving Percy.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" she felt so hurt. How much longer could she keep this up?

She hated Hera for making her do this. She hated herself for being so helpless.

She ran. She didn't know where to go, but she ran. Straight into a skinny little boy.

"Watch where you're going _gracius_."

**REVIEW! THAT'S HOW TO GET MORE CHAPTERS. PLEASEE REVIEW CUZ IM SORTA ON A WRITERS BLOCK. I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. And can you check out my other story Paul Blofis? Im out of ideas for what to do next. **


End file.
